


Four

by MR01



Series: Eros [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Announcements, Baby Names, Body Paint, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Irene Adler & Eurus Holmes & Anthea friendship, It's For a Case, Meeting the Parents, Pregnancy, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "Well Sherlock, you and I are going to be immersed in an world uncharted." Mycroft looks at his brother then his parents as Eurus continues to play a melody for her sister in law from her cell in prison."What do you mean? I practiced plenty with Rosie." Sherlock gives him a smug look only to be stared at by John as he rubs at his face. Uttering a 'thanks' so sarcastic that even his parents catch on.





	Four

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Sherlock'

* * *

"Okay done. Stand still and tell me how they did it Mr. Holmes."

Irene pulls her paint brush aside. Staring at the blue and purple masterpiece she calls her man.

Watching Rosie walking towards a wall, her objective clear as yellow paint leaks onto the floor before John is intercepting her.

Sacrificing his new shirt and pants along the way. 

Yet having no real time to go change or do much of anything as guests start pouring in.

"Oh Sherlock dear, you've got paint on your unmentionables." Ms. Hudson hands him a towel before his parents physically enter the room.

Catching Molly's eyes then Greg's for a brief moment before he's running a hand through his hair.

Paint dripping mere centimeters from his wife's Prada's. 

Pulse steady now as he recalls her words before this little art project began of 'don't get me dirty' because both knew his parents were coming.

"Irene made sure I kept my boxers on this time Mrs. Hudson and trust me when I say, I have nothing most of the people in this room haven't seen before."

He turns to John telling him his findings. For the blog and to see if it matches up with his brother's report from MI6.

Effectively solving the Lowlight case. Feeling a little warm despite the cool paint as his parents approach them.

Moving towards them now, smiling brightly as a greeting because he doesn't want to kiss or hug them and ruin their clothes.

Hearing John laughing at him when he almost slips as he avoided touching his parents.

Only to find more paint splatter his way as Sherlock takes no prisoners. Taking Rosie's brush and aiming for Sherlock only to almost get Irene instead.

Having the famed detective come to her aid at the last minute. Keeping her safe yet now he's getting ready to play.

Seeing Anthea then Mycroft and he thinks he's got all the time in the world to be immature later.

"Let's have dinner. Just give me a few minutes to get cleaned up and we'll talk."

Holding onto Irene's gaze. Conveying a message of readiness yet thrill-like panic then staring at his parents he excuses himself to the bathroom.

His clothes already neatly laid out for him. Walking quickly as his footprints and paint splotches litter up his flooring. Lucky him, he bought a gas tank and filled it up just for the occasion.

Turning on the shower faucet he leans against the tiles, grabbing the closest shampoo bottle he gets to work.

* * *

"I've got to get dressed. Would you mind watching Rosie for a moment?" He looks at Irene, hopeful that she won't mind entering guests and babysitting for a short while.

She agrees with a small laugh, informs that he is welcome to take his time.

Picks up the girl and carries her towards the table. Telling her it's dinner time and Rosie complies happily.

Her parents in law making conversation as they offer to help set the table.

Irene and John had made sure that everything was set and waiting with Mrs. Hudson's help.

Now that everyone is more than less here it won't take long to get out of the way.

Once everything is set up and people are mingling, talking about the weather.

John's blog and other things Sherlock finds Eurus playing Irene melody.

Looking at him dead in the eyes then his wife before she congratulates both on the lovely addition to the family.

Sherlock finds himself unable to say anything until his parents are hugging him and Irene.

Joyous. Then other people are chipping in. Yet one look at Irene and it is clear that she had no real idea either.

* * *

"Well Sherlock, you and I are going to be immersed in an world uncharted." Mycroft looks at his brother then his parents as Eurus continues to play a melody for her sister in law.

"What do you mean? I practiced with Rosie."

Sherlock gives him a smug look only to be stared at by John as he rubs at his face. Uttering a 'thanks' so sarcastic that even his parents catch on.

Irene's gaze going to her stomach. A genuine smile on her face as Sherlock places a hand over it.

Greg who he miss-calls Gavin on purpose just to spite him is saying that finally he is all grown up.

Then he grimaced at the thought of their being another super-nerd with devastatingly great beauty yet by the looks of things awful bedside manners.

When Molly peppers in the fact that she thinks Wendy or Aria are nice names for a girl.

If Eurus, Mycroft and his parents agree on one thing today or ever it is on the fact that the youngest Holmes is having a son.

Going as far as making a wager with the other guests and Sherlock finds that he needs to sit down.

* * *

"Nero Adler-Holmes. Throw Hamish or John in there and you've got the perfect name." John smiles at Sherlock then Irene. Happy for them as he looks at Rosie.

She will have a cousin to look after. Will be something akin to an older sister and hopefully a friend.

Mary would have been over the moon like him.

"That's a name I promise to consider John just because it's you suggesting it and I hope Irene does too but why that?"

He wants to grab his pipe and celebrate then he thinks better on it as Mrs. Hudson hands him a cup of tea.

"Dunno. I just think it feels right. You two have plenty of time to think of another one if you want though."

Irene pushes her glass of wine away thinking that Kate and Anthea will be wonderful shopping companions. That she would be delighted with Eurus tagging along.

Possibly even Molly now that her infatuation with her husband has shifted to actual friendship.

That she will have to make sure Sherlock Holmes and John Watson aren't making too many enemies in the coming months.

Yet that she will be ready to get them out of any bind with the new fragments, pieces of information Eurus has vented to her about.


End file.
